The Selection (SYOC Open PLEASE PM)
by catherinejwli
Summary: Spencer Illea didn't die. He'd known his father, Gregory Illea, was arranging his Selection. He ran away. On November 4th, Spencer's only son, Caspian turned eighteen. Spencer thought they were ready to take back their rightful spots on the throne. For years, Caspian been training to be a polite Prince. Finally, when Caspian turned twenty three, he was having his first Selection.
1. Prologue and SYOC Info

**Prologue**

Spencer Illea didn't die. In fact, he wasn't even close to dying. He'd known his father, Gregory Illea, was arranging his Selection. He secretly already had a fiancee. He couldn't give her up. Even if it meant giving up his family. He just loved her too much. Without any other option, Spencer cut his ear off, letting the blood drip onto the sheets of his bed. He wrote a letter, making sure the printing did not resemble his.

 _Your son is dead._

Then, he ran away.

. . .

On November 4th, Spencer's only son, Caspian turned eighteen. Living as a Four for as long as he'd been born, Caspian knew nothing about his father's past. But just on that day he turned eighteen, Spencer thought they were ready to take back their deserved spots on the throne. Barging into the palace announcing he was Spencer Illea with his son Caspian Illea, Gregory did not believe any of the proof Spencer gave. Damon's son, Justin, was supposed to be next in line. But Spencer knew all the secrets of the Royal Family. Spencer, being Gregory's favourite son, got his recognition. Since he was older, he was now the heir. For years, Caspian been training to be the polite Prince. And when he turned nineteen, Gregory died at the age of seventy one. Justin did everything he could to threaten Caspian. To embarrass him in front of the whole country. When Caspian turned twenty two, Damon died from a rebel attack.

Finally, when Caspian turned twenty three, he was having his first Selection.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Please fill out this form if you are willing to submit your own character. I need a girl from each province. :) PLEASE PM**

 _ **WRITTEN IN CASPIAN'S POV OF EACH GIRL**_

The Selection Application

 **Personal Information**

Name (Full):_

Age:_

Caste:_  
Province:_  
Blood Type:_

 **Appearances**

Hair (Color, Texture):_

Eyes (Color, Eyelid Type):_

Height (Ft, Inch):_

Weight (Kg):_

 **Spare Information**

Talents:_

Occupation:_

Personality:_

Family/Background:_

Extra:_

 **Provinces:**

 **Allens**

 **Angeles**

 **Atlin**

 **Baffin**

 **Bankston**

 **Belcourt**

 **Bonita**

 **Carolina**

 **Calgary**

 **Clermont**

 **Columbia**

 **Dakota**

 **Denbeigh**

 **Dominica**

 **Fennley**

 **Hansport**

 **Honduragua**

 **Hundson**

 **Kent**

 **Labrador**

 **Lakedon**

 **Likely**

 **Midston**

 **Ottaro**

 **Paloma**

 **Panama**

 **Sonage**

 **Sota**

 **St. George**

 **Sumner**

 **Tammins**

 **Waverly**

 **Whites**

 **Yukon**

 **Zuni**


	2. Chapter 1

I looked at the girls I've chosen so far. Their names, crisp and clear on the sheet of paper I used to record Selected girls on. Their smiles, fake or real, sealed in a little plastic bag. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to be pressured.

"The _Report_ where they announce the Selected is in two days, Caspian." I looked up as my dad entered the room. I nodded.

"Do your best out there to be a proper Prince," he reminded, his face suddenly turning stern. I casted my eyes away from his expression. After a moment, I nodded again. Then he left. I sighed. Sometimes I wondered what life would be like if I was still a Four, away from the Selection, away from being a One.

 _Why would my father run away and then come back again? When he could live a plain but pleasant life as a Four? What would become of me if he did?_

I've handled rebel attacks, so I can handle a bunch of women, right?

I think.

Three hours later, I slapped my pen on my desk, making a big _slam._ I was done. Yes, my last few choices were pretty lazily done, but I was done.

"Jared," I called for my personal butler.

"Yes, sir?" he replied. I smiled. He was always at my aid.

"Could you please bring this to my father for approval?" I handed him my package of Selected applications that I'd chosen.

"My pleasure, sir," he bowed. I rolled my eyes, irritated at his side joke.

"Quit the formalities," I winked as I slapped his back gently. He grinned at me. I watched as he trailed out the door into the hallway. By now, he'd probably sneaked a peek at some of my personal choices. I decided that I would like to go out myself because I stayed in that stuffy room for past hours. I set foot into the halls of marble and stone. I kept my mind focusing on tonight's dinner instead of the Selection.

"Caspian," a familiar voice snipped. I looked up to see who called out to me so casually before I met a pair of hazel eyes. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes did not match his bright expression.

"Sir Justin." I replied, returning a half-hearted smile. I truly wanted to snap at him, _What do you want?!_ since he's never actually been friendly to me. He smirked.

"Just wanted to wish you luck on your first Selection. Due to some age difference, mine will be right after yours," what he meant to say was " _due to your sudden and unwanted appearance, mine is delayed!"_

" _Well,_ " I emphasized, "I'll be on my way." I marched down the hall.

"...Watch your back _Report_ ," he warned. Oh, I will.

"I'll make sure you don't do _anything_ to embarrass me," I muttered before a started down the hall.

Hours later I waited calmly (I wish!) for the _Report_ to begin, prepared.

"Welcome to the weekly _Report_ , Illea! I'm sure everyone is excited for today's big announcement of the Selected…so let's begin with our capital, Angeles!" Pier, the reporter, announced. The list dragged on for twenty minutes until my part came in.

"Good evening, Illea!" I started, trying not to sound too awkward. I smiled brightly, hoping that it wasn't too fake. Justin stood behind me by my dad, a smirk playing on his lips. Was I really failing that badly?

"The Selection for I, Prince Caspian, will take place on November 1st. If you are a Selected participant, there will be some royal attendants that…" I heard my dad cough lightly. Oops. I didn't mean to blabber. "...will be escorting you. I am looking forward to this exciting occasion!" I ended quickly. I watched Justin control his laughter. I wanted so badly to glare at him, but I was being watched. By the country.

"Ahem." Justin projected his voice, giving Pier a look.

"Ah, yes. Prince Justin has suggested an interview with Prince Caspian, tonight. This will plot onto the Selection, his feelings and how he chose the girls." Pier smiled at the camera.

I _hated_ long talks. Especially when they were filmed.

"Are you ready, Prince Caspian?" Justin hid his grin.

Was this what he meant for me to watch out?

* * *

The girls arrived within the week, coming from more nearby provinces like Sota and Allens, while others took the time from farther provinces like Carolina. I was asked not to see any of them, so I was forced to stay on the fifth and fourth floors. After dinner, I kept on flipping over my page of names, which was alphabeticalized by province. I closed my eyes, my hand to my forehead, the pressure traumatizing. Thinking I'd be better out on my balcony, I pushed open the double doors, a soft, fresh breeze blew against my skin. My room was right above the gardens, and right in the view of the distant Angeles mountains. I closed my eyes to waft in the scents of the garden. Sometimes I would sit here and read for hours until Jared would call be down for dinner. I opened my eyes to the sound of what I recognized as a cello. I hung my head down the balcony to see who was playing. I couldn't recognize anybody and I just sat there, and finally, drifted away to sleep.

* * *

I took a deep breath and stepped into the light.

They stood taller and plastered smiles, fake or real. I remembered one of the books I read, how to charm the ladies, and smiled softly. I could see some girls melt, but I found it a bit irritating.

I called the girls down at random, and the first girl, Riana, and she curtsied gracefully as expected from a Two. We stared at each other awkwardly before I started the conversation. When we were done, I decided she was a keeper and asked her to meet us in the Dining Hall and sent the next girl down. In the end, I sent twelve girls home, leaving twenty four, on the first day. The Selection wasn't going to be easy. I'll just have to be patient until it's over.


End file.
